1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of lamp assemblies intended for use on motor vehicles and more specifically to the area of lamp assemblies which utilize metallized light reflectors as electrical conductors for lamps within the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German design Pat. No. 7211646, a metallized flat surfaced reflector provides a common electrical ground connection for a plurality of lamps mounted within the assembly. A void portion is provided behind the bulbs and the metallized reflector for electrical contactors for the respective positive voltage connection to the central contacts of the bulbs. The positive voltage contactors appear to require separate installations and wiring.
German Patent Auslegeschrift 1131536 illustrates the use of a separate contoured reflector surface for each bulb in a lamp assembly. The reflector elements each provide electrical connection between an externally accessible contact and an associated lamp base. The reflector elements serve as the sockets for inserting the lamp bases. The central contact of each lamp is made to contact the grounded rear cover of the lamp housing, which is formed of sheet metal. The reflector surfaces associated with each bulb are insulated by means of rubber inserts which lock into the metal rear cover of the lamp housing.
German Patent auslegeschrift no. 2441330 illustrates a lamp assembly in which a metal plate is punched out to form a continuous grounding connection for a plurality of lamps inserted therein and a plurality of separate conductors interconnected to a multi-contact terminal to provide position electrical voltage connection to the central contacts on each of the lamps within the assembly. The reflector is formed as a unitary piece to define separate reflective sections that surround each of the lamps and to define partitions between the lamp reflector sections.